With development of technologies, new display devices such as near-to-eye display devices (for example, smart glasses) and transparent screens constantly emerge, and users have more abundant and more convenient content display ways. However, compared with the traditional mobile devices (for example, smart phones and tablet computers), although the new display devices have advantages of great field of vision, being easy to wear and the like, the new display devices still have some disadvantages in aspects such as screen resolution and display effects (color saturation, brightness and contrast); while the traditional mobile devices have developed for several years, and display effects, pixel density thereof and the like have reached a higher level. Therefore, making full use of respective advantages of the traditional mobile devices and the new devices to perform display interaction and content sharing between the two kinds of devices will provide greater convenience for users.
Generally, sharing local content that a user is interested in display content from a display device A to a display device B comprises the following steps: 1) establishing a communication connection between the device A and the device B; 2) sending, by the device A, the display content to the device B; 3) receiving, by the device B, the display content; and 4) obtaining, by the user, a region of interest through a corresponding operation (for example, zoom or take a screenshot) on the device B. The process has tedious steps, takes more time and has poor user experience.